Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicular systems and more particularly to systems and methods for perceiving certain anomalies in a road surface and responding appropriately.
Background of the Invention
To provide, enable, or support functionality such as driver assistance, controlling vehicle dynamics, and/or autonomous driving, a vehicle needs to accurately perceive the environment through which it is driving. Unfortunately, some anomalies found in a driving environment may create unique challenges, depending on various factors. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for improving how such anomalies are recognized and how a vehicle prepares to encounter them.